Mine
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: The country of Panem is divided into districts as everyone knows. What the people of Panem know it that the people of each district are different creatures. And now I'm the only human in the Hunger Games. Cato/Peeta Slash
1. Chapter 1

******* I own none of the characters or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1

The country of Panem is divided into districts as everyone knows. What the people of Panem know it that the people of each district are different creatures. For example District 1 is the more beautiful vampires; District 2 is the blood thirsty vampires. Each district is something different, like District 12 is werewolves, my home district. During the darks days somehow all of these creatures came together to fight the Capitol, but they still lost creating the Hunger Games with it. Any creature boy or girl age 12-18 could be chosen to compete. And every year it's usually District 1 and 2 coming away as the winners. My district has actually only had one winner and now he's a drunken bastard.

Sadly I'm human, while my whole family are werewolves. I don't know how that happened, but I'm sure that's why my mother hates me as much as she does. Ohh sorry, I'm Peeta Mellark and I'm the only human in the whole family. I work in my family's bakery and even though I'm human I'm expected to do just as much work as my werewolf brothers. I can lift well over one hundred pounds, because of my mother pushing me. My dad doesn't push me as hard, because he understands that I simply can't do what other werewolves can.

Today was the day of the reaping and even though I'm human my name's in the glass bowl. I was painting the cakes in the back of the bakery. This is the only time I get to myself. I'm also the only one in the family that can paint, I pay attention to detail and the beauty in everything around me, and my brothers don't.

I heard a knock on the back door and got up to answer it. I opened the door to see Gale Hawthorne standing there with a squirrel in hand. Luckily my mother was in town, she won't let dad trade bread for squirrels. Even though they are werewolves they do eat breads and stuff like that.

"Hey Peeta, is your dad around?" he asked.

"Yeah, hold on while I get him. You can come in if you want," I said opening the door.

"Thanks," he said walking in.

I went up to the front of the bakery knowing dad was setting out some loaves of bread.

"Hey dad, Gale's here," I said.

"Thanks Peeta," he said grabbing a loaf and walked to the back.

I went back also to get my cakes done. I was working on a flower design. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I needed to paint this right, so I zone everything else out. I heard footsteps walk past me and the backdoor close, so I knew they were done trading. A little bit later I was done with my cake and moved it to the front window display.

"PEETA GO GET YOUR BATH!" I heard my mother yell from the back.

I nodded and went up the stairs. Once I was done with my bath I went to my room finding some of my brother's old clothes lying on my bed. I dressed in the clothes they were a little lose, but I looked good. There was a knock on my door and my dad walked in in. He smiled at me and combed my hair back. I didn't like it, but I had to look nice. Once he was done he directed me down stairs. My mother and brothers were ready waiting on me.

We walked to the justice building together. My oldest brother Rye was too old, so he could stand back with my parents. My older Wade was 18, so this was his last year. Unlucky me I still had two years ahead of me. Once Wade and I had our fingers pricked we were escorted in. I sighed looking at the Capitol's logo on the huge screens. Effie came on stage happy as usual. She played the video sent to us from the Capitol. I didn't really care; this just needed to be over. Effie started with the girls as usual. She called our Primrose Everdeen and I couldn't believe it. She had just turned 12, this was her first time. The Peacekeepers were escorting her to the stage when Katniss her sister volunteered.

I used to have a crush on Katniss and even saved her. My mother beat the shit out of me for burning that bread. Let me say that when you get beat by a werewolf it takes forever to heal. She ignored me, so I just gave up on liking her. Once Katniss was on stage Effie drew the boy.

"Peeta Mellark," she said as everyone turned to be.

I couldn't believe it my name was drawn. I have no chance; I'll be one of probably two humans in the games. I was escorted to the stage. I was going to die and I knew it. There was no chance of me coming home. A human has never won the games. Effie told us to shake hands, which we did awkwardly may I add. We were then escorted into the Justice building. I had never been in here and it was nice, too bad it was also my last time in here. I was placed in a room and waited. A few minutes later my family came in. Wade and Rye both embraced me; they knew I wasn't coming home. They had nothing to protect anymore. My mother looked the same as she always does.

"District 12 might have a winner this year," was all she said before walking out.

I knew she wasn't talking about me. It was Katniss; she was the hunter, a werewolf, while I was the baker, a human. My brother's let go of me and left. My dad was next; he gave me a sad smile before pulling me in his arms.

"Peeta you're not weak, you may be human but you're as strong as a werewolf," he said to me.

"Dad I'm going up against vampire's, who feed off the very thing that keeps me alive. I don't stand a chance," I said feeling the tears run down my cheeks.

"Just believe Peeta," he said giving me a hug, before the Peacekeeper called time.

I waited for what seemed like forever, before I was escorted to a car. I was put in the back with Effie and Katniss. Effie kept talking about the Capitol, while I watched everything go by. This was the last time I was ever going to see District 12 and I'm going to take advantage of it. When we came to a stop cameras were flashing everywhere. The Peacekeepers escorted us on the train. It was very luxurious unlike everything that I'm used to. I took a seat in one of the chairs sitting around. Katniss sat in the chair beside me. We still haven't said anything to each other and I could care less. Effie left to find Haymitch, which made me even more uneasy. The drunken bastard was supost to keep us alive in the arena; it's amazing he keeps himself alive on a daily basis. The drunken bastard came in obviously drunk, he looked us over and laughed.

"I have a human this year, great," he said chuckling I glared.

"I'm not like every human, so don't laugh," I glared.

"It doesn't matter kid, no one will pay any attention to you," he said.

I growled and stood up flipping the chair in the process. I left the cart; I didn't want to be anywhere near him. If he was going to insult me because of something I can't control, than who needs him. I mean I'm going to die anyway right.


	2. Chapter 2

******* I own none of the characters or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 2

After I wandered the train for a while my stomach started growling. I sighed, I knew I had to eat and I knew that all of them would be in the dining car. I sighed and started walking back to the car. I walked in and I was right, they were all sitting around the table eating.

"Peeta there you are, I was scared something might have happened to you," Effie said.

"I'm fine," I said sitting down.

Some of the people in the Capitol are special, like the people in the districts. They are psychics and have different control on different creatures. Luckily I'm human and I'm the neutral one, they have no control over humans. I piled my plate with the food that the Capitol provided. Haymitch kept glancing at me with a smug look on his face. He obviously won't be any help to me in these games. Katniss still looked the same emotionless. Dinner was quiet, which I didn't mind; I didn't want to talk to any of them. After dinner Effie escorted Katniss and I to our rooms.

The room was lavish, something I'm not used to on an everyday basis. This room cost more than the entire bakery. The room was a dark red color. The white carpet looked soft enough to sleep on. I saw a dresser and went over to it. I opened the drawer and saw there were clothes inside. I pulled off my clothes and changed into a pair of shorts. I was right about the carpet; it was soft under my bare feet. I climbed into bed the sheets and blankets were just as soft and the bed was much more comfortable, than my bed at home. I closed my eyes and I was knocked out in no time.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. I had never slept that well in my life. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. The shower was confusing to work, but eventually I got it.

I got dressed in a pair of clothes that were lying on my bed for me. I walked out to the dining car only Haymitch was here…great. I sighed and took a seat across from the hung-over bastard. I silently piled my breakfast on my plate.

"So, have you accepted it yet?" Haymitch asked.

"Accepted what?" I asked.

"That you're not coming home," he said.

"I haven't accepted anything, so if you're not going to help me fine, I'll do everything myself," I said and continued to eat.

"You have guts kid and that's why I won't lose faith in you," he said smiling.

Katniss came out now much longer. I just went over and sat on the couch looking out the window. He can say he's going to help me all he wants, but I know he's going to make sure Katniss makes it out alive. I watched as the Capitol came into view. Then it hit me, if I'm going to get sponsors I have to make the people love me. When we were pulling into port I smiled and waved to all of the weirdly dressed people.

"He may be human, but he does know what he's doing," I heard Haymitch say behind me.

I ignored him and kept my act up. When the train came to a stop and we got off of the train, we were escorted into a tower. I was immediately taken and showered amongst other things. My prep team had to make sure that I was presentable for my stylist. I can honestly say I've never been this clean or violated in my life. Soon I was sitting in a paper thin robe sitting on a metal table.

"You must be Peeta, I'm your stylist Portia," a woman said coming in.

She looked like the rest of the Capitol people, but she seemed nice.

"You a gorgeous, strong and built, I have many ideas. District 12 has always been my favorite; the werewolf culture is very interesting."

"I'm human, not a werewolf," I sighed looking down.

"And that defines who you are. Peeta just because you're human doesn't mean anything. Now let's get you ready. I hope you're not scared of fire," she chuckled.

I like the outfit Portia had for me. I was dressed in coal black, I guess because of the coal my district is known for. Portia guided me to the line-up for the parade. I was scared, I was human and all of these other districts could snap me like a twig. I looked at the different districts, having learned what each district creatures are in school. Districts 1 and 2 the vampires were towards the front. District 3 was behind them Cyborgs; half human, half machine, but they never really win in these games. District 4, I know are mermaids, but only when they touch water, otherwise they are just as human as I am. District 5 are the elementals, while District 6 behind them are fairies, only human size. District 7 are nymphs, all I know is that it's something to do with the forest. District 8 are elves and you can tell by their pointed ears. District 9 are Sprites and I never really understood what they were. District 10 can turn themselves into part bulls. District 11 are shape shifters, which can be really scary. And of course my district, District 12 are werewolves, except me.

Portia walked me over to Katniss, who had an outfit on exactly like mine. Her stylist was beside her, I soon learned his name is Cinna. They talked to us, before we had to get on the chariot.

"Now, don't be scared and smile," Portia said as they literally lit us on fire.

The districts started rolling out and of course we're last. I take a deep breath as we go through the doors. The cheers escalade when we rolled in. I smirked and held my fist up and they cheered more. For the time being they didn't need to know that I was human. I glanced at Katniss and she looked lost. I'm not going to lose; because of her I might actually have a chance. We all circled around the president. He started his speech and I zoned out. I was thinking that I might actually have a chance. A slim chance, but the fact is that it was still there. Once he was finished the horses pulled us back to the room.

"You two did wonderful, good job making them love you Peeta," Effie said as Haymitch nodded.

I smiled and turned around, catching the eyes of the guy from District 2. He was tall and extremely muscular, his costume only making it better known. For a vampire he was tan. His blonde hair was spiked, but what scared me the most were his eyes. They were blue, but turned to black, while he stared at me. My eyes widened a little in fright. He smirked at this and I caught a glimpse of his real weapons, his fangs.

"Ok now, it's time for bed," Effie said

* * *

I didn't want to train today. Last night the guy from District 2's eyes was enough to scare me. I was dressed in my black and red training outfit. I was in the elevator with Haymitch and Katniss.

"Katniss stay away from the archery, so they don't know your strength. Peeta, I normally wouldn't say this, but do anything that will get you noticed. Being human in these games is probably a fate worse than death, so get yourself noticed," he said.

Great, so weightlifting and painting, that will really get me noticed. The doors opened and we walked out. Haymitch left us to go in. Everyone was here, so the talk Atala had to give started right away.

Katniss went over to the fire station, leaving me, the bitch. I looked around and decided to go to camouflage. I looked at the tree they had and started painting my arm, paying attention to the detail.

"Well look at the little human we have here," I heard someone whisper in my ear making me jump slightly. I turned and was face to face with the guy from District 2.

"I'm Cato and you are?" he asked.

"P-Peeta," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

******* I own none of the characters or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 3

"Peeta, I like that, you smell divine," he chuckled smirking.

I was terrified, I didn't know what that meant and I really didn't want to know.

"You're not a werewolf are you?"

"N-no," I stuttered.

"For a human you had a pretty big entrance last night."

"D-did you need something?" I asked.

"Just wanted to come and chat, possibly invite you into the Careers. Would you like me to train you with swords?" he asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can tell that you can lift a lot for a human. And humans are an asset in these games, believe it or not."

"How?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can touch objects that could kill the rest of us," he smirked and started walking away.

I followed him over to the sword station, where the other Careers were. They all looked unimpressed with me.

"Why do we need the human?" a short dark hair girl asked.

"Because Clove, he's strong for a human," Cato said going over to the wall of swords.

"Well, since everyone else is going to be assholes, I'm Marvel from District 1. This is my district partner Glimmer. Clove is Cato's district partner and the tributes from District 4 Finny and Gill," Marvel introduced me to everyone.

"I'm Peeta," I said looking at them.

I understand why Glimmer and Clove are glaring at me, but not Finny and Gill. I mean without water, they are just as human as I am.

"Ok, everyone back to your stations, I'm training Peeta with swords," Cato said coming back over with two swords in his hands.

The group broke up and went their separate ways. Cato smirked; it's obvious that he's the leader here. He handed me the smaller sword and smiled at me holding it. The rest of the day consisted of him teaching me: how to hold it, working on my stance and lastly using it. The last one we barely got to.

"You're not that bad, you learn fast," Cato said as we walked to the elevators.

Everyone had left the training center and we were the last ones, since Cato was in the middle of explaining something, when we could all leave.

"Thanks Cato," I said smiling.

"No problem," he said as we walked into the elevator.

He pushed the 2 button and I pushed the 12. He smirked at me, before getting off on his floor. The doors closed and I went up to the 12th floor. Everyone was already around the table eating as I walked in. They were so nice waiting for me…not. I took a seat and filled my plate.

"So how was training today?" Effie asked peppy as always.

"Fine," Katniss said sending me a glare.

"It was good," I said rolling my eyes.

"What did you two do?" Haymitch asked.

"I did all of the survival stations, but Peeta met some new friends," she said growling and of course everyone turned to me.

"The Careers asked me to join them, so Cato trained me with swords," I shrugged.

"What were you thinking? You joined a group of vampires. Did you even think, they will kill you faster than you can blink," Haymitch said.

"They're actually nice, so drop it. I mean, it's not like you have any hope that I'm going to make it home. Why do you care?"

"They are vampires, we minus you are werewolves, do the math."

"Exactly, I'm HUMAN!" I yelled getting up from the table.

I ran to the elevator and hit a button not looking. I sat in the corner and pulled my knees to my chest. Tears slowly ran down my cheeks. They were right; I was the weak little human now.

"Peeta?" I heard Cato ask.

I looked up and he was standing in the elevator, I didn't mean to come here.

"Are you ok?" he asked crouching down.

I shook my head pushing my face in my knees.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," he said easily picking me up.

He held me bridal style, which is embarrassing. He sat me on the sofa. I didn't see Clove or anyone else.

"They're changing, so what happened?"

"My mentor is mad at me for teaming up with you guys, because you're vampires, but I'm human, so I don't hate you," I sighed sinking into the couch.

"Aww Peeta, you're going to make it far, I know you are. I'll even let you kill your district mutt, just to rub it in your mentors face. I'll train you with the pure silver sword tomorrow," he said, I nodded I hated Katniss.

"Won't it burn you?"

"Myth, silver only kills werewolves." I nodded.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked he sighed.

"Heh, you know it wasn't even supost to happen. Well I never thought it was going to happen, to me of all people. But here I am and here you are, exactly how I didn't think it was going to happen," he said I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're my mate Peeta. I thought I'd never find them and here you are. I'm going to keep you alive Peeta, you will be the last creature standing," he said looking at me in the eye.

His eyes were hypnotizing and a beautiful shade of blue. I was drawn into him, making my eyes widen. I was scared and didn't know what was happening. Cato started leaning in and I felt myself moving closer to him. His eyes closed and I followed by closing my eyes. It felt like hours, but when his lips were on mine it was amazing. Our lips molded together, we were made for each other. When we pulled away and stared at each other. Cato smiled at me, making me blush. He pushed his lips back to mine and I closed my eyes again. We kissed for a while, when Cato pulled away and moved to my neck. He kissed and licked my neck. It felt amazing, before I felt his fangs graze my neck.

"Cato enough," I heard a voice say as Cato was ripped off of me.

"Let go of me Brutus, he's mine."


	4. Chapter 4

******* I own none of the characters or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 4

"Calm down would you, you're going to kill him with how bad your bloodlust is right now," Brutus said flinging Cato to the other side of the room. "Go drink some blood and then you can have your lover boy."

I blushed at the name. Cato glared and hissed, before walking down the hall way.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want him to kill you. I'm his mentor and teacher at the academy, Brutus. He told me that you were his mate last night, so not only do I have to keep Clove and Cato alive, but you also," he chuckled.

"Hey Peeta," Clove said smiling coming over to me.

"Didn't you hate me earlier?" I asked.

"Yes, but that was before I found out you were Cato's mate. I don't hate you now." She smiled taking a seat beside of me.

"So Peeta, what are your skills?" Brutus asked.

"I-I don't know if I should tell you," I said looking down.

"Everything's going to be ok Peeta; we're on your side. You and Cato being mates gives you our help also. I'm Enobaria," a woman said coming out.

I felt weird this is a lot of vampires. I felt funny being around a bunch of werewolves also. I guess it's because I'd be dead in no time, if they really wanted me dead.

"Give him space, he's scared," I heard Cato say.

He walked back into the room his eyes a lot brighter. Luckily there was no sign of blood anywhere on his face. He sat on my other side and easily moved me on to his lap. He pulled me back, so I was lying against his chest.

"He's scared of a lot of creatures in a small space. And Brutus he's strong for a human and is great with camouflage. I'm teaching him how to use swords," Cato explained.

"Hmm not that many people are great with camouflage. Peeta that could be a great strength for you. Even though you are human, any skill is great," Brutus said smiling at Cato and I.

"I'm going to protect him, so it's not like he has to worry, but so much," Cato said as he kissed my cheek.

I could feel my cheeks burning; I wasn't used to this kind of attention ever in my life. Brutus and Enobaria were going over strategy with us for the next day. Mine and Cato's job was to look menacing at the sword station, scare all of the other tributes. We nodded, before Cato showed me his room. I was allowed to stay here as long as I wanted. At this rate, I wasn't going anywhere near the 12th floor. I blushed as Cato started changing in front of me. He chuckled and went to the dresser.

"Eventually we'll have to get you some clothes. Maybe your stylist can do something," Cato said pulling out a shirt and a pair of shorts.

I quickly changed, not wanting Cato to look at me. His clothes were huge on me and he smirked. He pulled me with him to the bed. He laid down and pulled me down with him. I was lying on his chest and I felt tired.

"Just sleep Peeta, we have more training tomorrow," Cato muttered kissing my head.

That's all it took, before I was knocked out.

===12

The few days we had to train flew by and now we were waiting for our private sessions. Cato's been training me the past few days with different weapons. I'm excellent at swords, according to him. I was sitting next him as everyone waited. I looked up and around, Katniss was glaring at me. I gulped Cato and his excellent hearing heard me. He looked down at me and over to where I was looking. He smirked at Katniss, that smirk of his means he's up to something. He turned to me and pushed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Cato's extremely possessive of me and makes sure everyone knows that I belong to him. He pulled away and pulled me to his side.

"That'll piss her off for a while," Cato chuckled.

Soon they started calling people inside starting with Glimmer. Time went by quickly and soon it was Cato's turn. He kissed the top of my head, before going in. I was alone now, so I kept to myself, I didn't want any trouble. Soon it was only Katniss and I. Katniss walked by me to enter the training center.

"Shoot straight," I said sarcastically, she glared at me.

I waited a few minutes, before I was called in. I walked in and saw that they were all actually paying attention to me. I nodded and went to the spears; I was going to use swords last.

"Peeta Mellark, District 12, human," I said hearing a few gasps.

I threw the spear sending it through the dummy. I got a few impressed gasps; considering I'm human I must be good. I went over to the camouflage station and started working on my arm. I focused my attention to the detail. When I was finished, I put my arm against the tree and it blended in perfectly. Then I ran to the sword station. I picked up the pure silver sword that Cato's been training me with. I started slashing away at the dummies getting instant kills.

"Thank you Peeta Mellark," Seneca Crane said nodding at me.

I nodded back, before walking out. I went to the elevator pushing the up button. The elevator doors opened and there was Cato leaning against the back wall.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Ok I guess, what are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Waiting on you," he said pulling me in the elevator.

He pushed the 2 button and held me in his arms.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" I asked.

"We'll move however fast you want to."

"Can we move just a little slower, please?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Alright, but I have something's that need to be agreed on. I still get to hold you and kiss you," he said looking me in the eye.

I nodded letting him hold me closer to him. When the doors opened to the 2nd floor we walked out. We watched TV, until dinner was served. I've grown used to seeing them drink blood. Cato hates when I make him go brush his teeth though. After dinner we were all sitting around the TV waiting on our scores. Clove was practically jumping in her seat. It's cute; she's so young and acts it, when she's around people she likes. Otherwise she's going to kick your ass. Marvel and Glimmer joined us, along with their mentors Gloss and Cashmere. Cashmere was exactly like Glimmer, which annoyed me greatly. Gloss was the complete opposite, he was quiet and relaxed I liked him. Caesar came on the TV starting off with District 1. First it showed Marvel and gave him a 9. Glimmer was next with an 8. They quickly changed to Cato who had a 10. Clove was next with a 10 to match. Said girl was still jumping in her seat. We all watched the others come across the TV. The District 4 tributes weren't very good and I knew they would be killed quickly. The other scores were the same. District 11's Thresh got a 10, he was a shape shifter and you had to be careful with them. After the little girl got a 7 my picture was on the screen.

"District 12's Peeta Mellark with a score of 10" Caesar said making my eyes widen.

Cato hugged me to him; I knew that he was happy. All of his training got me an amazing score. I smiled and kissed him, I felt like he deserved it.

"District 12's Katniss Everdeen with a score of 11," Caesar shouted making us pull away.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cato yelled making me cringe.

That bitch would get an 11.


	5. Chapter 5

******* I own none of the characters or the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 5

The next day we were going over strategy, before we got ready for our interviews. Cato's still pissed about Katniss getting an 11. I told them it was because of the bow and arrows, which they all took note of.

"You're not going to be in the bloodbath," Cato said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean you're going to hide until I come and get you," he said with no emotion.

"Cato that's not fair."

"You're not going in the bloodbath; you're going to stay safe and unharmed, hiding."

"But Cato-."

"NO PEETA!" he yelled making me cringe.

His face instantly softened as he pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you hurt," he muttered into my ear.

"Don't worry Cato, we're all going to keep your human safe," Clove said smiling at me.

"Alright you three, it's time to go to your stylists," Brutus said.

We all turned and looked behind us. I saw Portia in the middle, talking happily to the green haired girl. That must be Cato's stylist Envy. And the male was Clove's stylist Magic. Cato walked me over to Portia. He kissed me lightly and hugged me, before letting her take me. We walked in silence as she took me to an area to get ready. We walked in silence; I knew she was upset with me.

"Portia I'm sorry," I started out looking at the ground.

"Peeta, I understand why you did what you did and I'm sticking by your side," she said smiling at me, I smiled back and hugged her.

"Envy and I were talking about having you and Cato match, would that be ok?" she asked as I nodded.

I laid back and let her do what she wanted. Soon she was giving me clothes to put on. It was a pair of black dress shirt, black dress pants and a silver, blue metallic jacket. After I was dressed she started to spike my hair. After she was done she gave me a pair of black dress shoes. I looked in the mirror and was shocked. I looked good and Portia smiled at me.

"Ok, all of you should be ready now," Portia said giving me a shove towards the elevator.

We went down to the stage. We walked out of the elevator and Cato was standing there waiting, looking menacing while doing so. He turned to me and smirked, I knew he had to keep up his tough guy act. He walked over to me and leaned down pushing his lips to mine. He was being possessive of me again, letting everybody know I was his.

"You look amazing and have a great since of style," he chuckled.

I chuckled looking at his matching outfit. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me backstage. He took me over to the other Career tributes. Marvel and Clove smiled at me, while the others ignored me. After a little while we had to go and line up by district…great. Portia was waiting for me at the end of the line. I looked up and could see Cato glancing back at me. Katniss was in front of me, ignoring me luckily. Hell all of them are ignoring me, which is great. Caesar came on the stage and invited Glimmer to the stage. She was trying to play sexy, which she's not. Marvel came on stage and was being the jokester. Clove was innocent, which if you didn't know her you'd believe it. Then Cato was on stage being the strong leader he is.

"Now a young vampire like yourself, you have to have a girlfriend," Caesar said.

"No, no girlfriend, but my mate is another story," Cato chuckled.

"Wow you have your mate, please do tell."

"I could tell you about this person all day, but I will protect this person with my life. And everyone knows who that person belongs to," Cato said smirking showing his fangs.

Haymitch, Effie and Katniss all turned and looked at me. I tried to avoid their gazes.

"You're his mate, isn't that convenient," Haymitch said.

"Told you he's their little puppy," Katniss said.

Haymitch and Katniss were laying into me, while Portia, Cinna and Effie stood out of the way. I don't blame them though, who wants to get in the way of two werewolves.

"Back the fuck up, now," I heard Brutus shout thankfully.

Haymitch and Katniss were pushed back by Peacekeepers. I felt Cato's arms around and I rubbed my head against his chest. Haymitch and Katniss were taken to another room, until her interview.

"It's a good thing you are human, you can be a bloodsucker like him," Katniss yelled being taken back.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Later Peeta," Cato muttered holding me closer to him

"Sorry Peeta, we were focused on the interviews," Enobaria said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, they just started," I muttered.

"She's dead," Cato said.

All of them stood with me, while I waited. They escorted Katniss in front of me and she went out on the stage. She was nervous and it was funny. That stupid dress that Cinna made her, she looks stupid twirling in it. After she was finished, I took a deep breath, before walking out when my name was called. I was going for charming, so I joked around with Caesar some.

"So what's your plan Peeta, you are the only human in the games this year?" he asked.

"Well I figured I'd run like hell," I smirked making him and the audience laugh.

"I think all of us here are wondering how you got a 10?"

"Sorry Caesar, but all of you will find out during the games," I said giving a wink to the audience.

"Aww you heard it folks. It was nice talking to you Peeta good luck tomorrow and through the games," Caesar said as we shook hands.

I walked off stage and everyone was there waiting on me. I walked over to Cato and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Way to go Peeta, everyone loved you. That's true for all of you, sadly Haymitch is in charge of your gifts Peeta," Brutus said.

"Its fine, I understand," I said rubbing my head against Cato's chest.

We all went back up to the 2nd floor. I changed for bed, since we needed our rest for tomorrow and the days to come. Cato and I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

===12

I don't know what time it is, but it's still dark out. I didn't feel Cato beside me, which had me confused. I got up and walked down the hallway, when I heard voices I crept down the hall.

"Brutus, you keep him alive," I heard Cato say.

"If it's between you and him, who do you really think I'm going to choose Cato?" I heard Brutus say,

"It had better be him. If it's between me and him he's coming out the winner. I can't live without my mate, without him. If he needs anything during these games make sure he gets it, I know I already have sponsors."

I could tell this conversation was coming to an end, so I snuck back to the room. I laid down in bed and started thinking. Cato says he can't live without me and would rather see me live, but I can't live without him either.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Peeta it's time to get up," I heard Cato say before kissing my head,

I groaned and cuddled to him. Today was the day of the games and I didn't want to leave this peace and tranquility. Cato chuckled, before I felt butterfly kisses on my face. Starting with my forehead he moved down to kissing my eyelids. From there to my nose and down to my lips. I started kissing him back. Soon he pulled away and sat up. I opened my eyes and sat up also. I looked at him and smiled, his shining blue eyes brightened at me. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Cato yelled 'come in'. Portia and Envy walked in each with a stack of clothes. Cato and I stood taking the clothes from them. Cato pulled off his shirt and my eyes instantly went to his abs. Even though he's a vampire and I believed them to be pale, but Cato was very tan. Then again the more I think about it Clove's tan also. I heard Cato chuckle making me blush and turn my head, he caught me staring.

"You can look, I have boxers on," he said.

I still didn't turn my head. I felt his fingers under me chin as he moved my face forward. My eyes met his cool blue ones, all I could see in his eyes was love and it was strange having someone actually love me for me. Cato took my hand and laid it on his chest looking into my eyes still.

"You don't have to be shy Peeta. I'm all yours."

"And I'm yours," I said reaching up and pushing a kiss to his lips.

We finished getting dressed and went to eat. The clothes we were dressed in was tan jeans, black t-shirts and combat boots, well that's what Cato called them. After I was full and Cato had his fill of blood Brutus took us to the roof, while Enobaria had Clove. I climbed on the plane, while Cato and Brutus had a few last words. Cato took the seat next to mine. Peacekeepers went around and put trackers in everybody's arms, it really hurt. I was nervous; I was scared I was going to die. I felt Cato take my hand and rub his thumb over my hand. I took and deep breathe and looked at Cato. He smiled at me easing my nerves, but they were still there for later. Before I knew it peacekeepers were ripping us apart and taking us into the underground part of the arena. I was shoved in a room where I saw Portia. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Ohh Peeta, you'll be ok you have Cato," she said smiling at me.

I smiled and nodded hearing a countdown. Portia took a light jacket from a hanger and put it on me, before kissing my forehead.

"Now show them what a human is made of," she said smiling making me smile.

I heard the countdown getting lower and went over getting in the tube. Once I was in it closed and I started rising. I closed my eyes and started thinking of home of my dad and brothers even my mother. Bright light shined all around me and soon cleared to a dry grassy field. I looked around everything was flat except for the occasional hill. There were no trees only a few shrubs in the distant. The golden cornucopia was in the middle with all of the supplies and weapons scattered around. The time was ticking down and everyone was getting ready. I looked around at all of the tributes I found Cato only a few places away from me. I looked at him and he mouthed 'run' to me. I nodded understanding, I knew I had to run and he'd come find me. The clock hit 10 and Cato edged closer to the Cornucopia. He was ready to kill and that's when it hit me. The real reason he wanted me to run away. My blood…he was going to be blood thirsty and my blood being very sweet to him would make him kill me. I now understood as the gong went off. I saw Cato and the others take off for the Cornucopia. I turned and started running as fast as I could away from the Cornucopia I started looking for somewhere to hide. This place being so flat and bare eliminated the possibility of hiding. I ran up on a gap it wasn't very deep, but wide enough for someone to squeeze in there. I jumped down and laid down barely fit in there, but amazingly I do. I never realized but it would be very hard for someone to find me. I start hearing screams coming from the Cornucopia and cringed slightly. I saw the red headed girl from District 5 jump over me in the ditch and didn't notice. That or she didn't care.

It seemed like forever had passed before the screams finally stopped. I sighed and sat up in the ditch I was in. I had to wait on Cato to come and get me. I kept waiting and the sun had actually moved a good distance since I got here. My stomach growled making me groan, I would be hungry now.

"PEETA!" I heard Cato scream making me jump slightly. "PEETA!"

"CATO!" I yelled jumping out of the ditch I was in.

He was instantly in front of me pulling me in a hug. His beautiful tanned skin and face was stained with blood along with his clothes. I cringed looking at it, the very thing that kept me alive.

"Peeta you're ok," he said pushing his face to my neck breathing in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making sure you're you. I know your scent and I'm making sure you're not one of the shape shifters. You know I love you," he smiled his fangs were concealed.

"How do I know you're you then?" I asked smirking he laughed.

"Will a kiss be ok?" he asked.

"After you wash your mouth," I said starting back to the Cornucopia.

"Aww it's just blood…oh yeah human," he laughed catching up to me. "Come on I can get us back faster."

I was in his arms instantly and closed my eyes when he started running. Yep if I ever run which I'm not I'd be fucked. We stopped and I opened my eyes seeing the shining Cornucopia. Cato sat me on my feet and went over grabbing a canteen. He splashed water on his face and wiped off the blood. I smiled at him as he came over planting a huge kiss on my lips.

"Eww get a room," we heard Clove say before we all laughed.

"Sorry we're outside that rule doesn't apply especially when I'm with my mate," Cato said hugging me making me laugh. "Now who got away?"

"The two shape shifters, the werewolf are the ones we know for sure," Marvel said.

"Ok everyone get ready for the hunt," Cato said as everyone nodded, I noticed Finny wasn't here. "Come on."

Cato pulled me into the Cornucopia and towards the weapon display. There mounted beside Cato's sword was the silver sword Cato trained me with. I pulled it off the wall with the sheath and put the strap over my shoulder. Cato smirked at me and pulled his off the wall as well. I leaned up to kiss him, but was interrupted by the cannon sounding, 12 shots were heard.

"Finny didn't make it, things got kind of crazy," Cato chuckled.

"I can tell."

"We're going to go hunting, then I'll get you food when we get back ok," he said I nodded.

Cato got everyone rounded up and we started out on our way. We started walking across the dry dirt. You would think we'd be able to see someone with as flat as it is. As we were walking I noticed that there were shallow groves that started leading to deeper ditches like the one I hid in. I got Cato's attention as he told everyone to split up. Cato and I went one way while the others went in the other direction.

"Way to go Peeta," he said smirking before taking off.

"NO PLEASE!" a girl begged I remembered that she was from District 6.

"Peeta would you like to kill her?" Cato asked. I shook my head. I only wanted one kill and I knew who it was going to be.

Cato plunged his sword through her stomach and instantly cannon sounded. Cato came back to my side wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I only want to kill her," I said.

"Don't worry I will promise you that."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Peeta wake up," I heard Cato say as he shook my arm. I groaned wanting to sleep more.

"Come on, time to eat and then hunt for tributes," he said as I cracked my eyes open.

He was sitting beside me with a smile on his face. I smiled and crawled out of the sleeping bag. Cato came over and kissed me. He was on watch last night, so I guess he missed me. We pulled apart and exited the tent.

"Someone's finally up," Marvel laughed sharpening his spear.

I sat on a cooler that was sitting around. These coolers we found stores blood for the vampires. There are about 4 coolers total, but when they haven't killed any tributes the blood doesn't last long. Like last night Cato and I were the only ones to find a tribute, so the others were very hungry. Cato sat on the ground beside me handing me a bag of fruit. I pulled out a green apple and started eating it.

"So what kind of supplies do we have, since you guys finally finished?" Cato asked.

"Same old stuff we had, but there was a bag of paints, I don't know why," Marvel said not looking away from the spear.

"The paints are Peeta's, where are they?" Cato asked.

"Ask Clove."

Cato got up from beside me and went in search of Clove.

"Where would the dog be hiding Peeta?" Marvel asked.

"I would say up a tree, but there aren't any," I replied.

"Here Peeta, if you're finished then we're heading out," Cato said handing me a backpack.

I nodded taking it from him. It only took a second to round everyone up. Cato started leading everyone; I was in the middle between Clove and Marvel. They are the only people that Cato trusts here besides me. We spent the whole day looking for tributes, but for some reason you can't see any on flat ground. Marvel, Cato and I were around the fire the others went to bed. I had my head in Cato's lap. His hands were running through my hair slowly lulling me to sleep.

"Any one at home for you Marvel?" Cato asked.

"My mom and mate," he said as a soft smile crossed his face.

I felt Cato's hand stop, probably thinking of life without me. I sat up at that point, since I felt Cato was uncomfortable.

"What's your mate like?" I asked.

"He's actually a lot like you, looks wise. His name's Angel, he has short blonde hair and bright green eyes. He looks like his name; he works in his parent's jewelry shop. He does most of the sales and polishes the gems. During the reaping his name was drawn, I had to volunteer for him. He's not a killer like I am, he's an angel," Marvel said I could tell Angel was all he was thinking about.

During Marvel's description Cato instinctively wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Go get some sleep Peeta, I'll see you in the morning," Cato said.

"Both of you go, you had watch last night," Clove said appearing out of nowhere.

"Fine," Cato sighed pulling me up with him.

We went in one of the tents. I climbed into a sleeping bag and Cato got in one beside of me. He pulled me to his side and I smiled. He leaned down kissing me slowly; I kissed him back, before he pulled away. He laid down pulling me to his chest.

"Sleep Peeta," he said and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

"GUYS GET UP!" I heard Marvel yell.

Cato slid out from under me and yelled at me to stay, before he ran out. I climbed out of the sleeping bag and looked out of the tent. I saw smoke rising in the distant. I walked out, since I saw we weren't in danger.

"What are we going to do?" Marvel asked.

"Well we're going after whoever it is. Clove I want you to stay here with Peeta and watch camp," Cato said.

"No fair, I want to kill someone," Clove hissed.

"I'll stay, she can go," Marvel said.

"Alright let's go," Cato said grabbing his sword as they all ran towards the smoke.

"Who would be that stupid to start a fire?" I asked going over to the supplies.

"Or who do they want us to kill?" Marvel said getting into one of the coolers of blood.

"Good point."

**Cato's POV**

"Cato, why is there this much smoke on flat ground?" Glimmer asked.

"It's dry grass it catches quicker duh," Clove said making me chuckle. There's a reason this girl's my best friend.

We were getting closer to the smoke, but I couldn't see how far it went. Then I saw her, the werewolf. I smirked and took off running to get her.

"We capture her and take her back, she's Peeta's kill," I yelled hearing them agree.

The werewolf looked at us and cut a rope. I heard whatever it was catch the guy from four. We kept going none of us cared about him. The werewolf took off running away. She must have healed already from the fire. She stopped and I kicked it up a notch, I was going to get her. She struck a match and dropped it and took off running again. I looked down and stopped, a tracker jacker nest underground. Clove stopped, but Glimmer kept running after her. The tracker jackers rose from the nest and Glimmer stopped. I started running away, Clove right beside of me. I could hear Glimmers screams and two cannons sounded. So Glimmer and Gill were dead.

"Let's go back Cato; we lost her it's not worth it. She obviously knows this area," Clove said as I nodded.

We started walking back to camp. I was disappointed in myself for not getting my mates kill. I wanted to make him happy and that's the only kill he wanted. I sighed as Clove put her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok, as long as you're ok Peeta will be happy," she said smiling at me.

We passed a hovercraft lifting Gill on to it. We lowered our heads walking by in respect. We may not have liked him, but he was part of the team for a little bit. There was a cannon that sounded making my eyes widen, it couldn't be Peeta. I took off running to the Cornucopia. It took about ten minutes until we were back at camp and I saw Marvel and Peeta sitting in the Cornucopia talking.

"Peeta you're ok," I said running to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, the guy from 10 got hungry and came here looking for food, when he saw you guys leave. Marvel killed him so everything's fine," he said smiling up at me.

"Where's Glimmer and Gill?" Marvel asked.

**Peeta's POV**

Cato and Clove sat with us and explained everything to us. I nodded understanding, he was upset because he didn't get Katniss for me, but I'm glad he's alive. I started counting everyone still left in my head. There's the four of us, Katniss, the two from 11 and the girl from 5. Eight of us and this is all over.

After they came and got the guy from 10's body we went over to our main camp. We were sitting around the fire when the anthem played and showed everyone's faces. Then trumpets started playing, which confused us all by looking at each other.

"There has been a change to the rules. There can be any number of victors if they are all of the same species. That is all and may the odds be ever in your favor," Seneca Crane said.

I was thinking it through so that would mean the shape shifters could win or all of the vampires could. I sighed and looked at Cato. His eyes were pitch black looking at me. His fangs slowly elongated over his bottom lips.

"Uhh Cato," I said scooting closer to Marvel.

"CATO NO!" Clove yelled as Cato lunged for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Peeta's POV**

Everything happened so fast I don't understand anything. I was in someone's arms, I knew that, and then I noticed the gold walls of the Cornucopia. I turned and saw that Marvel had me.

"What's going on?" I asked panting, and then I realized my heart was beating fast.

"Cato wants to turn you, but that's your decision," he said.

"Turn me?" I asked.

"Vampires have venom in their fangs that can turn humans into vampires. The same goes for mutts,"

"So I can be a vampire?"

"Only if you want to be."

I started thinking it through. If I was a vampire I could leave here with Cato, then we could leave with Clove and Marvel. I did want to enjoy my time as a human a little longer though, so I'll wait till the last possible moment.

"I'm going to wait as long as I can." I said as he nodded.

We sat in the Cornucopia and talked some more. He explained that Angel was still human, so he understood exactly what was going on. About an hour later Clove came over and said that Cato had calmed down. We nodded and went back to camp. Marvel stayed in front of me and I was thankful for that. Cato was sitting on a cooler looking into the fire. I could tell he was upset.

"Cato," I said his head snapped to me.

"Peeta I'm so sorry, I'll only turn you if you want. I just wanted us to get out alive and that's the only way," he said his eyes sparking to life.

I moved out from behind Marvel and went over to Cato. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled close to him.

"I want to stay human as long as I can, but when the time comes I'm not going to argue," I said looking up at him.

"And that's perfectly fine," he said smiling at me.

He leaned down and pushed his lips to mine.

===12

I woke up and looked around. It was daylight, so I wonder why no one woke me up. I crawled out of the sleeping bag and went out of the tent. Clove, Marvel and Cato were sitting around drawing things in the dirt. I went over to them and saw it was a map of the arena.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're going through and eliminating where we've already been, we have just under half of the arena we haven't looked yet," Cato said.

"The girl from 5 jumped over me when I was hiding during the bloodbath," I said making Cato smirk.

"Got it."

I heard something strange in the air and then pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of me. I felt myself falling and Cato shouting my name. I was light headed and everything was getting dark. This is how I die by the girl I hate.

**Cato's POV**

Peeta had given away 5's hiding spot and I was so proud. I smelt dog and was about to turn, when the smell of blood caught my attention. Not just any blood really sweet blood. An arrow was sticking out Peeta, my eyes widened as I shouted for him to wake up.

"Cato go, it's the only way to save him," Marvel said coming to my side.

I growled, but nodded. I took off running after her and nothing was going to stop me. She was running, but she wasn't getting away. I got close enough, so I jumped on her. She struggled underneath me trying to break free. I pulled an arrow out of her quiver and put it to her throat she instantly stopped.

"You're coming with me," I growled pulling her up by her braid.

I dragged her back to camp where Clove took joy in tying her up. I also let Clove torture her to make her suffer. I went into the tent and saw Marvel sitting with my boy.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Asleep, but he'll be fine. A vampire, but he's alive," he said as I nodded running my hand through the soft blond locks of my mate.

"I caught her, he'll suck her dry when he's awake," I said as he nodded.

We sat in silence looking as Peeta slept peacefully.

"I know we just talked about this, but I'm sorry we had to turn him," Marvel said.

"I just wish we could have let him stay human though."

"Cato he was going to die, this is better."

I nodded and kept looking at Peeta. I heard a soft ding as Marvel went out to see what it was. He came back in with a blue cooler that had a 2 printed on it. I took it and pulled the card off the top of it.

_I really am sorry Cato. This is for Peeta after he drains the mutt ~B_

I opened it and saw blood packs inside, they were darker than normal. Since Peeta's going to be a newborn he's going to be more blood thirsty and these are going to keep him satisfied till we can properly feed him. These packs have more nutrition in them and tell the brain it's full. If I drank one now I wouldn't have to drink for a week.

I looked back at Peeta he looked peaceful. I couldn't imagine my life without him now. It's weird a week ago I was ready to kill everyone that crossed my path and now this boy is going to change it all. Since Marvel changed him. he's going to be a beautiful vampire not a blood thirsty vampire and I'm perfectly fine with that. There's really no difference we're all vampires, it's just the traits in District 1 vampires emphasize beauty and we emphasis thirst. Marvel nodded at me before going out with Clove. This is going to be a long night and I wasn't going anywhere.

===2

I smiled looking at my boy, its morning now and his change is almost over. His skin radiating like unblemished marble, his blond hair even softer and shinier. He's always gorgeous to me, it's just now he's the same creature as I am. He started making grunting noises. I smiled he was waking up. I heard the tent flap and Marvel came in hearing Peeta.

"C-Cato," Peeta muttered, I knew his throat hurt him.

"I'm right here Peeta," I said rubbing his face; he instinctively nuzzled to my hand, still my boy.

"What happened?" he asked sitting up and opening his eyes.

The bright blues hues I was used to were currently covered by the bright red hunger he had. I knew his eyes would be red until we got back to the Capitol.

"The mutt tried to kill you, but I got her for you. We had to turn you though to live," I muttered looking at him.

His head lowered in thought, I sighed I fucked up. I was supost to protect him and I couldn't now he's going to hate me.

"A lot sooner than we thought huh?" he asked looking up and laughing.

I smiled pulling him to me. He looked up at me with his big red eyes. I lowered my head kissing him and it was amazing.

"As much as I really want to see this, are you going to kill her now?" Marvel asked.

"Huh?" Peeta asked.

"Come on," I smirked pulling him up.


End file.
